


Beedle's Naughty Banana-man

by Ali3n



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Potential misuse of bananas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali3n/pseuds/Ali3n
Summary: A collection of fanart centred around Beedle and a random Blademaster.
Relationships: Beedle/Blademaster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Big Boi




	2. Naturally




	3. Banana Love




	4. Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You betcha' he can fit both those mighty bananas in at the same time


End file.
